Just Listen
by Lia Walker
Summary: Wilson hasn't spoken to House in months aside from jeering at him and making cold-hearted statements to co-workers. This is seriously affecting House's mental well-being. All he wants is his best friend back. What will it take to get him back? House!Whump Wilson!Angst
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Wilson hasn't spoken to House in months aside from jeering at him and making cold-hearted statements to co-workers. This is seriously affecting House's mental well-being. All he wants is his best friend back. What will it take to get him back?

Setting: Post House's Head + Wilson's Heart. This story is entirely AU.

Disclaimer: House and all characters/content belong to their respective owners (not me.)

A/N: This story takes place after house has returned to work and is almost*** entirely physically recovered. Sorry if the characters are OOC but House isn't my general fandom.

"Maybe, it is just enough to believe with a positive heart that people didn't let you down. It could be just this: They couldn't give you the compassion you really wanted based on where their heart is right now. Maybe, not now, but years later they will catch the memory of you in a quiet moment. There on that Sunday morning, a light will shine through the fog of lies, misunderstanding and frustration they built inside their angry mind about your true character. And, when it does, the shadows will be casted out to reveal a scared and hurt little boy or girl that just wanted to be loved, but went about it all wrong. Maybe, on that day, the whisper of their gratitude for your love will find its way back to your heart. And when that day comes, you will find yourself smiling all day long and not know why."

― Shannon L. Alder

* * *

House has been back to work for 6 months. _Six months_ and still not a word from Wilson.

Despite every effort House has made to even get a "hello" Wilson has not budged.

He quit Vicodin three months ago—hoping that that would show Wilson how serious he was about mending their friendship.

He hasn't drank since the night of the bus crash & he's made no attempts to numb the pain, feeling that he deserves it for everything he's put Wilson through over and over again.

The pain has taken a toll on his body despite his team and Cuddy attempting to make him feel human again.

Twenty pounds down, the limp is worse than ever, he comes to work and solves his cases but his heart isn't in it anymore. Even his snide remarks have lost their bite.

Cuddy watches as he enters the clinic for the third afternoon this week, barely acknowledging her presence. She's glad he's doing his clinic hours, hell he's even doing more clinic hours than he has to but the reason he's doing it has her heart breaking each time he enters the clinic.

She turns to Thirteen and whispers "This has to stop."

Thirteen nods in agreement "But what can we do?"

"I'm going to talk to Wilson." Cuddy says "He hasn't so much as grunted a 'thanks' at House for taking all of his clinic hours. I know he can see what it's doing to him."

Cuddy stalks away from her desk adamant that she can talk some sort of sense into Wilson.

" _She's got one hell of a fight ahead of her."_ Thirteen can't help but think. Foreman was reamed by Wilson when he attempted to ask him about House. But hopefully being the Dean of Medicine—Wilson will remember that Cuddy is in charge.

When Cuddy enters his office Wilson barely looks up from his pile of paperwork. "Lisa." He says in a polite greeting "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk." She begins and he finally looks up at her and sits back in his chair.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asks her, confused.

"House." She says.

Her one word answer is met with absolute silence, he goes back to his reports.

"Is this really how you're going to act after all of this time? Like a petulant child Wilson?" she asks.

He looks at her and pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated.

"Is this an oncology consult?" He asks her "Is there a patient he'd like input on or…."

"God damnit Wilson!" she interrupts him as she slams her hand down on the desk, now with his full attention. "Have you seen him? Have you taken the time in the last six months to even acknowledge him aside from cruel looks and biting remarks?"

Wilson stands from the desk and moves to the front of it before leaning back against it.

"I've forgiven House a long time ago Lisa. That does not mean I give a damn about him. I will not go through this anymore. I cannot spend my time worrying about someone that's constantly throwing my life into mass chaos…."

She interrupts him again, this time in a quieter voice. "It would make all the difference in the world if you would even just let him know he has your forgiveness. I'm not saying to open your arms and welcome him back but some sort of normalcy would be nice. This, this coldness is killing him!"

"I don't care Lisa." He says as he shrugs. "I can't do it anymore."

She steps back, not expecting his answer. "You don't mean that James."

"Yes. He does." House answers as he enters the room from where he'd been standing in the doorway with an oncology consult file in hand to give to Cuddy.

He limps in, and hands her the file before giving one pleading look to Wilson and again leaving.

He had tears in his eyes which tells Cuddy that he had heard entirely too much of that conversation.

Wilson had gone back to his seat and was looking at Cuddy, waiting for her response.

"You will fix this James." She tells him when she finally regains her composure.

"I'm not…" he begins & she takes a step closer to his desk.

"That was not a request. You will fix this or you will find a position at a new facility."

She turns and leaves the room, obviously intending to find House.

Wilson shuts his file and sits back to think. _"I don't hate him."_ He thinks to himself _"I just don't want to be hurt again by someone I considered my best friend."_

" _Someone I still consider my best friend."_

This final thought surprises him and he makes a new resolve. Once he's finished with his reports he'll go find House and try to at least talk to him. It's not perfect but it's a start.

* * *

It's a little after 8PM when he finishes his reports and has done his final rounds. He takes a deep breath before entering the conference room where he can see Foreman and Chase working on theories.

They both stop what they're doing and look at him.

"Can I help you?" Foreman asks, clearly still pissed about their last meeting.

"Is House around?" Wilson asks

"For what?" Chase can't help but wonder

"Haven't you done enough?" Foreman says.

"I—I need to talk to him and to clear some things up." Wilson says

Foreman looks relieved. Thirteen had told him that Cuddy and Wilson had spoken so he'd been praying that they'd reached a resolution.

"He went out for some air." Foreman told him "In front of the ED, this last case has got us really stumped."

Wilson nodded his thanks and took off for the entrance to the ED where house frequented the benches. It was a brisk autumn night and the ER was quiet.

Wilson could see house standing in the parking lot with his hands in his pockets, clearly deep in thought.

" _He's lost too much weight."_ Wilson thinks to himself as he finally takes notice of how frail House looks. Like a stiff wind could blow him over.

As he's standing in the doorway Wilson has time to notice a motorcycle fast approaching House, not slowing down at all.

He's throwing open the door before he realizes it and running towards House.

"Greg!" he shouts as the bike gets closer.

House turns to Wilson and then the bike approaching him.

There's no time to react as the side of the bike slams into House and continues on.

Wilson continues to run towards House horrified as the hit has caused House to lose his balance and fall sideways into the curb striking his neck, shoulder, and chest against the concrete of the curb.

Cuddy had gone to the conference room to see House as well and was told by Foreman about Wilson.

She immediately took off, worried that Wilson was threatening House.

Wilson got to his knees beside House and carefully turned him onto his back.

House hadn't been lucky enough to lose consciousness so he was moaning pitifully as Wilson was trying to check his injuries.

"M'I dying?" House asked quietly through his tears

"No!" Wilson was quick to say as he was trying to keep House still and get his cellphone out to call for help "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're talking to me." House said before crying out as Wilson's prying fingers hit a particularly painful spot.

"I'm sorry Greg I'm so sorry." Wilson said

Cuddy flew out from the automatic doors as she approached the men, certain that Wilson was attacking House.

"James! I'm calling security get away from him!" She cried as she tried pulling Wilson away from House.

House's good hand clung desperately to Wilson's sleeve and he tried to make Cuddy understand that Wilson was helping him.

"B-bike h-hurt." House gasped, needing air that wouldn't come.

"Get help Lisa." Wilson instructed her as he pushed her hands off of him. "He was struck by a motorcycle and has blunt force injuries to his left side."

Lisa finally understood what was happening and ran towards the ER.

Breathing was getting difficult for House but Wilson couldn't try to move him too much because he didn't know if House suffered any spinal injuries when he struck his neck. He could tell that House's shoulder was badly dislocated, his collarbone was broken, and that he had several broken ribs.

He just held on to House's hand tightly and knelt in his line of vision trying to keep him calm.

"S-sorry Jimmy I'm s-s-sorry." House struggled to get out.

"Shh its fine House I forgive you okay? I forgive you and I'm sorry god I was so stupid."

"N.." House tried getting more words out but they would no longer come. His eyes became desperate as he tried to move air but couldn't.

Wilson's other hand that had been stroking House's hair moved to House's mouth to see how much air he was moving.

"Shit!" Wilson swore as he realized that House had stopped breathing entirely though still conscious.

"Where is Cuddy with that team!" He swore before leaning over House to speak to him.

"I'm going to breathe for you Greg okay? Until we can get oxygen out here I just need you to keep your heart calm."

House understood what Wilson was saying but was unable to respond.

Wilson took House's chin and prayed to god that there were no neck injuries as he tilted House's head back to open his airway more.

He knew that one of the ribs had probably punctured a lung.

He took a deep breath and opened House's mouth to give him a deep breath, watching his chest as he did.

The right side of House's chest moved slightly higher than the left which told Wilson that House more than likely did have a punctured lung.

He waited a moment before repeating the breath.

House had ceased struggling, just glad to be breathing even if they weren't his own breaths.

His eyes watched Wilson as he literally breathed life into him.

Finally the doors were opening and Cuddy was approaching with a stretcher and an ER team.

But all that mattered right now was Wilson. He had his best friend back.

* * *

So folks…continue or end there? Sorry if it was awful it's been a bit since I've written ^.^

Read and Reviews = LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis: Wilson hasn't spoken to House in months aside from jeering at him and making cold-hearted statements to co-workers. This is seriously affecting House's mental well-being. All he wants is his best friend back. What will it take to get him back?

Setting: Post House's Head + Wilson's Heart. This story is entirely AU.

Disclaimer: House and all characters/content belong to their respective owners (not me.)

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm writing this chapter at a time so I'm not sure how far it will go. I'll end it when it seems the right time.

"You're not hurt, Watson? For God's sake, say that you are not hurt!"

It was worth a wound - it was worth many wounds - to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask. The clear, hard eyes were dimmed for a moment, and the firm lips were shaking. For the one and only time I caught a glimpse of a great heart as well as of a great brain. All my years of humble but single-minded service culminated in that moment of revelation."

― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes

* * *

Wilson was sitting in the waiting room when Cuddy found him. He still had House's cane clutched tightly in his hands across his lap.

Though his face was dry, she could tell he'd been crying.

Getting him out of the ER room so they could work on House had been the hardest fight of her life as House cried out for Wilson and Wilson had to literally pry House's fingers off of his arm.

The last thing House had whispered as Wilson was rushed from the room was "I'm so sorry."

It's been just over three hours since House was knocked into the curb. The police had come to take Wilson's statement and to get a description of the bike but Wilson held little hope that they'd find the bastard.

As soon as he saw Cuddy he stood quickly to meet her.

"How is he?" he asked

She smiled "Come see for yourself."

He followed her into the trauma cubicle where they'd taken him initially.

House was sleeping propped up with his arm in a sling and a soft neck brace on.

Wilson walked to the bed and picked up the chart to read the injury report.

House had three broken ribs, one of which had punctured his lung, a broken clavicle, a dislocated shoulder, whiplash, and a fractured Humerus.

"Jesus." He whispered aloud as his eyes went to House's chest.

A thin tube slid out from between the covers into a suction canister on the wall. "They put a chest tube in?" he asked Cuddy.

She nodded her affirmation "Just to drain any excess fluid, they were able to re-inflate the lung non-surgically."

He nodded to her but turned his entire focus to House. She could tell they needed space so she tapped him on the shoulder "I'm going to head to my office, I've got a lot of people to update."

"I'm staying with him tonight." Wilson told Cuddy "Who's his attending?"

"Marx." She told him "He went to do rounds but will be back shortly to talk to you, I informed him I was getting you so House would be supervised."

"Thanks." Wilson told her and she started to leave but he took her arm for a moment "I mean it Lisa."

"You'd have come to your senses eventually." She began "I just wish it hadn't taken something like this to make you realize that you needed to just listen to him."

As soon as Cuddy left the room and Wilson sat down House peeked around the room.

"She gone yet?" he whispered, nearly giving Wilson a heart attack.

"Jesus House!" Wilson jumped "Are you trying to kill me?"

House paled a moment and Wilson realized what he'd said.

"I'm sorry Greg I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." House whispered "I probably deserved it."

"No. You didn't." Wilson said "And I'm so sorry…."

"No." said House quietly "Don't. Unless you mean it."

"I do mean it Greg. I've forgiven you a long time ago but…talking to you would have made it more real. That she was gone and never coming back. I don't blame you anymore and I was wrong to have blamed you in the first place. You may be a miserable son of a bitch but you're my miserable of a bitch." Wilson stopped as he was overcome with emotion.

He looked at House and saw that his eyes had tears in them as well.

"Are you crying Greg?" Wilson asked, shocked that the stoic Gregory House would cry so openly.

"No." House muttered "It's your damn estrogen Jimmy it's spreading."

"Are we okay now?" Wilson asked

"No." House said very quietly "But we will be."

At that moment Eric Marx walked in to check on his patient.

"How are you doing House?" He asked when he saw that he was awake.

"Shitty now that you're here." House said with a glare. He'd never liked the man.

"I'm sorry to hear that Greg but until we get you admitted in the morning you're going to be my guest for this evening." Dr. Marx finished.

"I'm checking out as soon as this damn chest tube comes out." House said "And I know that will be in the morning. I'm not staying."

"Be reasonable Greg." Marx began "You were struck by a motorcycle, have several broken bones, and were in severe respiratory distress just a few hours ago. We can manage your pain here and…."

House smirked ironically "And I assure you I can manage my pain just fine at home."

"How are you going to take care of yourself?" Marx asked him "You have no family and…"

"Excuse me Eric." Said Wilson "But he has plenty of family here and I will be staying with him to ensure he takes care of himself."

"Why is he so underweight if he can take care of himself and if he has such a great support system?" Marx shot back.

Wilson took a deep breathe before saying "I don't need to explain anything to you. We will have this cleared by Lisa Cuddy in the morning and I will be taking him home if that is his wish."

House was astonished at Wilson's offer. He had been serious about leaving but he was hoping that Cuddy would let him stay at her place until he could use his cane again.

Marx, clearly losing this argument left the hospital room.

"Wilson you don't have to do that." House said quietly

"Yes. I do." Wilson told him firmly "I've got more than enough vacation time to use and it'll be nice coming back to the old homestead. Now get some sleep."

"Thanks Jimmy." House said as he closed his eyes and adjusted himself as much as he could before leaning back and falling asleep.

Wilson pulled the chair closer to the bed and took House's hand. "It's nothing compared to what I owe you House."

* * *

*Reviews= Love!

So I've had some messages asking me if I'd make this slash…I've never seriously written slash but would you guys like it?

.


End file.
